A variety of processes are known for production of starch noodles by extrusion. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4,533/1973 by the same applicant discloses a process for producing a dough sheet by mixing starch, starch paste and water to form a plastic solid mixture and then rolling it into a sheet of desired thickness. In this prior process, however, an additional process and apparatus are required for preparing the starch paste used as a part of the starting starch, resulting in troublesome procedures.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 44,645/1978 discloses a process for producing a dough sheet by adding hot water to starch under vigorous stirring to prepare an okara-(soybean curd lees-)like mixture and rolling it into a dough sheet through rollers. This prior art does not require the preparation of starch paste, but there is a disadvantage that special press rollers are required for forming the okara-like mixture into a dough sheet by rolling.